cipherhuntfandomcom-20200214-history
Cillian Bipher
Cill Bipher (Full name: Cillian Bipher) is a regular on the CipherHunters Discord server, and many others associated with it. He co-owns the Ground Cheddar server with his IRL friend VinceFromVinceWow, who contrary to popular belief is NOT in a relationship with Cill. He cares about everyone associated with CH, is generally seen as a good friend / person, and is always willing to give advice or help cheer someone up if they need it. The name Cill Bipher was made when he first made a Discord account to join the CipherHunters and thought "I know! I'll be Bill Cipher! Oh wait, there will probably be thousands of those... I'll switch the initials! Cill Bipher!" Appearance He is a green cube man made of pure light mixed with the essence of the color green, with a black brick outline on his bottom half. He has a dark grey fedora (with several other fedoras underneath), a single green eye, a black bow tie that can occasionally be switched out with a normal business tie. He also has a chip in his upper-right corner, and it isn't fully clear how he lost this part of himself. He also has black a cane with a purple sphere on the end that contains an entire mini-dimension that can be switched into several other things, but the most common transformation is a large black and purple scythe he dubbed the "Cillthe." He also has the ability to change his entire appearance at will, having over 60+ forms seen so far. Personality He is generally happy, and can get depressed sometimes, but usually tells Vince about it in PMs and gets over whatever's bothering him quickly. He knows when it's a good time for jokes (which he makes a lot of) and when he should get serious. He's always willing and ready to give advice, cheer someone up, or lend a hand when someone needs it. He gets nervous easily, and is extremely shy around people he likes. Character Abilities * Can change forms at will. * Can turn cane into anything he needs it to be. * Has the power to create portals to anywhere. * Can also teleport without portals, but in a much smaller range. * Can phase through things. * Can possess any object in the physical world. * He can control water, unlike his opposite-counterpart Bill Cipher, who does things with fire. * Is extremely talented with a harmonica. Character L O R E He is originally from the Opposite Dimension, where everything is the opposite of how it is on Earth. He is the opposite-counterpart of Bill Cipher. Later in life, he got in a battle with an interdimensional something-or-other, and that's how he lost his chip. On a search for his chip, he accidentally opened a portal to Earth where he decided to stay for a while until he could pinpoint where his lost chip may be. Whilst on Earth he originally started out as a character rather close to a conman, trying to get by by doing crimes and the like. One day he was picked to be the president (Don't ask how.) where within the first day, he stole all of the money in the U.S. He then let Purple have the role of president, and she allowed him to stay as the secretary of Cillston. He currently resides in Cillston as the secretary, as well the leader of the Cillston Guard, and he runs a side job where he's the owner of a cafe / peanut brittle establishment. The Cillston guard consists of Cill Bipher's "Cillattack robots" who patrol the city making sure all residents stay safe as safe as possible. Trivia * Is the opposite-counterpart of Bill Cipher * IS NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH VINCE * Has a "true form" that comes out of the cube that looks like a purple Ghost Freak from Ben 10 * Could be brothers with Soggy, the same being, or share the same mind * Once read the entire banana wikipedia page out loud * Is IRL friends with Vince, Cleb, Cubes, Skittles, and Cyborg * His spirit Pokemon is Charjabug * I imagine this as my theme song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Qst-2zmM-k Don't question me * Still blames himself for that whole debacle with Pope that led to his banning * Is in charge of the Daily Spongebob Memes * Accidentally created the very important quote of "Clowd craps and cheers." * Would like to restate that I'm not in a relationship with Vince. VINCILL'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, PEOPLE! * Appearance was made by FoxMime * Does also have a super secret crush on someone on Discord, but I'm not about to reveal who it is. (IT ISN'T VINCE!) * Favorite type of cereal is Frosted Mini-Wheats * He has a very THUNDEROUS VOICE * Cillian is only his full name because he once googled if Cill was short for anything, and apparently it's short for Cillian * His middle initial is J. It doesn't stand for anything, he just thinks Cillian J. Bipher sounds cool * He's only a green square because he thought it was different enough from Bill to be original, and he also just like the design * After phasing through something, there is a splat of green goo left on whatever it was. A light layer of this goo is also left on anything Cill touches for too long * Has a habit of saying "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Category:Members